


《钓鱼》

by icecellarmeow



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecellarmeow/pseuds/icecellarmeow
Summary: sp世界观＃小短篇一发完＃放荡随性alpha✘正直无私alpha（我信你个鬼）
Kudos: 2





	《钓鱼》

**Author's Note:**

> sp世界观＃小短篇一发完  
>  ＃放荡随性alpha✘正直无私alpha（我信你个鬼）

【故事梗概:大概就是A装B的公子哥在酒吧钓鱼遇到了A装O在酒吧撒网的缉毒警察，骗炮不成反被揍一顿的故事】  
【我真的真的真的是个起名废！！！所以我选择不起名hh】【小学生文笔见谅】

深夜，西街还是一片灯红酒绿。  
你点了支烟叼在嘴里，随后压了压自己的黑色鸭舌帽，推开了‘蓝焰’的大门。  
这酒吧你并不是特别熟，但有从其他地方得来的经验，所以你轻车熟路的找到了前台要了一杯酒精度并不算高的红酒。  
你今晚的目的是寻找一个合适的beta或者omega上床，这是你经常做的事情，毕竟你情我愿的一夜情在这个时代见怪不怪。  
很快，你发现了自己的目标。那是一个长相非常英俊的男人，五官端正，皮肤白皙，体格看起来比一般的omega要壮一些，但眉眼间表露出他是一个新手。最重要的是，隔着两三米你都能闻到他身上淡淡的信息素的香味，真是个绝美的omega。  
你将烟掐灭扔进烟灰缸，向酒保要了一杯一样的红酒，端着酒杯坐到他身边。  
“一个人吗，宝贝？”你将酒杯递给他，见男人有些错愕的盯着你心里暗自发笑。这多半是第一次出来玩的omega，像这样的新手诱导起来很是方便。  
“别害怕，我没有恶意，只是请你喝杯酒，聊聊天。”你尽可能的露出友善的笑容，为了能够成功地钓到鱼，你甚至隐藏了自己alpha的身份，装成了一个beta，毕竟现在很多omega对于alpha过于警惕，他们似乎更乐意相信那些无用的beta。  
“谢谢你，先生。”男人接过了你递过去的酒杯，笑得非常灿烂，似乎很高兴你的慷慨。  
哦见鬼，这人简直是不知道状况。你挑了挑眉，完全没有料到在这样的酒吧里居然会有这么纯洁的人存在。  
“和朋友一起来的吗？”你收敛了心神，试图开始套话。  
“没有，听朋友说过几次，我很好奇，于是就来了。”男人依旧挂着灿烂的笑容，拿着手中的酒杯并没有喝的意思。  
“胆子真大，这里可不是什么安全的地方。”你抿了一口红酒，瞧着男人表情带上了一丝惊讶。  
“这里很危险吗？”  
“啊……也不是啦……”你心中叹了一口气，心想这人太小白了一点，不如放弃另寻目标，只可惜你环视了一圈，发现并没有其他人能入得了眼。好不容易找到一个对胃口的，算了，不能轻易放弃！  
“交个朋友。”你用眼神示意他喝下你递给他的红酒道。  
“先生要和我交朋友？”男人晃了晃手中的酒杯，歪着头询问。  
“当然，在这里接了别人的酒就代表这你有要和他交朋友的意思。”你举着酒杯隔空假装和他碰了碰，随后将杯中的红酒一饮而尽。  
“明白了。”男人将红酒一饮而尽，随后将空杯子递回给你道:“我和先生现在是朋友了。”  
“当然。”你接过杯子，将他放在吧台上，随后撑着一只手有意无意的释放出了一丝别人不易察觉的信息素道:“要去玩些其他好玩的吗？”  
果然不出所料的，男人的脸色红润了一些，他半眯着双眼，随后点了点头。  
你绅士的起身伸出手，男人也配合的将手放到你的掌心，跟着你起身一起走出了酒吧。  
你熟练的找到附近的一间旅馆，开了最高层楼的房间然后半扶着男人上了电梯。这位新人的酒量看起来并不好，你扶着他打开了房间，随后勾起脚关上门，把人放到了床边靠着。  
“你看起来有些醉了。”你将鸭舌帽脱下放在一旁，不自觉的伸出一只手去抚摸男人的脸颊。这真的是一张精致的脸，剑眉星目，看起来颇有男人味，你几乎从没泡过这样的omega，以前的对象他们不是软糯就是圆滑，没几天就能让你丧失兴趣。  
“或许只是看起来。”你听到男人这样说，随后那双眼睛刷的一下睁开，你感觉手腕被人抓住然后轻而易举的被反手压到了床上。  
“你……”话音还没落冰凉的手铐就拷上了你的手腕，男人将你的手举高，轻松的钳制住了你另一只还在负隅顽抗的手一起考到了床头的铁栏杆上。  
什么年代了还用这种有铁栏杆的床！你心里诽谤又想着旅馆招牌上说的什么结实好用，默默地红了脸。  
“安静点，这位先生。”男人似乎话语中带着笑意，将你不断扑腾的双脚压下。  
“你这个骗子！”你心中气愤不停的折腾谩骂，心想这男人多半是和你抱有一样的目的，只是居然装o骗人，素质极差！  
“我再说一次，安静点小子。”男人一条腿跨上床轻轻松松压住你折腾的双腿，随后语气不耐的再次提醒道。  
“你这个变态，有本事别拷着我！”哪有人随身携带手铐的，你心里已经认定他多半是蓄谋已久的变态！  
“你觉得我看起来很有耐心？”男人皱着眉头讲你的双腿摆到床中间然后重新压住，一只手探到你的身下轻而易举的抽掉了你牛仔裤上的皮带。  
“变态！你干什么！我不是beta！喂，你找错人了！”你感受到牛仔裤连同内裤被轻松的剥下，皮肤暴露在空气中让你忍不住起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，你全身颤抖了一下，终于开始害怕。  
作为一个alpha，你从来都是上面那个，所以没有用过后面那玩意儿，此刻以为男人要硬来，哪里还端的起面子，整个人一僵，随后感觉一阵剧痛。  
“啊——”你毫不客气的嚎叫出声，随后在皮带第二下沾上你的臀肉时才后知后觉的发现疼痛的来源并不是你想的那个地方。  
“嗷——啊——”紧接着是第三下第四下，带风的皮带一下一下沾上你的两瓣软肉，打得它们不住的乱颤，你晃动着腰肢想要躲闪却依旧是纹丝不动。  
男人就像是和你有仇，每一下都疼的你倒吸一口气，随后还没消化又得迎接下一皮带。这样的打法你那里招待得住，十几下过后就已经是泪流满面不停的求饶。  
你只觉得自己的屁股几乎都要烧起来了，可是身后的男人依旧没有停手的意思，一下一下的揍着，也不说话也不停顿，整间房子里除了你的哭喊和求饶声，就只有皮带打在臀肉上发出的啪啪声。  
你不知道这样的酷刑要持续多久，臀上传来撕裂感和可怕的胀痛感，你甚至觉得男人几乎要把你的两瓣屁股打成七八瓣了，除了疼痛你没有其他任何感觉。  
不知道挨了多少下，反正你也已经没有力气求饶了，身后男人的动作终于停了下来，你早就折腾出一身的汗，发丝贴在耳边，泪水已经将被子沁出一小块湿哒哒的图案。  
你甚至没有反应过来身后的责罚停止了，只是将自己的脸埋在被子中小声的呜咽。  
紧接着，男人放开了你的双腿起身，将皮带对折放在一旁的床头柜上，重新坐到了床边。  
“看起来你安静下来了。”  
“是的，先生。”你不敢再反抗，这一场毫不留情的责打已经将你的心里防线击溃，你害怕受到更加严酷的惩罚，所以只能小声的，礼貌的回话。  
“我是联邦缉毒小队队长，现在我需要你如实回答一些问题。”男人将自己的警官证放到你面前晃了晃。  
原来是警察。你第一反应居然是松了一口气，因为在这之前你已经在内心深处给男人打上了变态的标签。  
“好的，先生。”你暗自长长地舒了一口气，在这一瞬间居然也没想起追究他揍你的事情，回答得稍微的真心了许多。  
“干这种事多少回了？”男人将自己的警官证重新揣回兜里，询问道。  
“额……有五六回了……”你舔了舔嘴唇，害怕男人再次发难，但又不敢不说实话。  
“呵，老手。”男人从床边站起来重新抄起皮带。  
你本能的绷紧肌肉慌张解释道:“我保证都是你情我愿的事情，从来没有强迫过别人！”  
“你情我愿？”男人似笑非笑的勾起唇，将皮带覆上你已经肿起一指多高的臀上。  
“我保证先生！我保证，刚才您要是不愿意的话，我绝对不会碰您！”你吞了吞口水，臀上冰冰凉凉的皮带给了你极大的压迫感，你急切地向他解释道。  
“我就是愿意，你敢吗？”男人学着你在酒吧时的样子挑了挑眉，随后将皮带捏回手中。  
“酒里下了药。”这回是肯定句。你心里暗叫一声糟糕，这是你从朋友那里拿的有一点催情效果的药，本意不过是为了让两个人结合的更加愉快更加顺利，今天还是你第一次使用。  
你默默地点了点头还没开口解释就又挨上了自己的皮带。  
“嗷……不是……啊……别……”你扑腾着下身躲闪，手被固定在床头不能动，于是只能侧着下半截身子躲闪，你侧躺着正对着男人，疼的又开始掉眼泪。  
男人站在床边，一手拎着皮带，另一只手将自己的衬衫袖子往上挽了挽，好整以暇的问道:“下了药还说是你情我愿？”  
“只是一点点催情的药物，我保证，而且我是第一次用，先生。”你忍不住抽泣了两声，战战兢兢的开口解释。  
“趴回来，坏家伙。”男人一双眼睛紧紧盯着你，无声的压迫。  
“求您先生，我保证以后不会这样做了，求您……”那一根小小的皮带在男人手中的威力实在是太大了，你不愿意再让自己伤痕累累的臀受折磨，只能哭着求饶。  
“我想你并不想和我回警局聊天。”男人并没有因为你的求饶而心软，而是平静的说出了你更加害怕的事情。在联邦国，这类责罚作为主要的刑罚和审讯手段，如果和男人一起回到警局，你将接受到的只会是更加残酷的刑罚。  
“我并没有做其他违法的事情，先生，我保证。”你慢慢的将身体挪正，抽泣着恳求着男人的信任。  
“你也许忘记了你对我下了药，小子。”男人笑了笑，拿着皮带在空中比划了几下但是并没有真正的落下。  
“我很抱歉先生，可是那药并没有不良的效力，我向您保证。”你努力让自己放轻松，强迫自己压下心中的恐惧向男人解释道。  
“啪——”男人没再理会你，只是在几次试探性的挥手后落了实实在在的一下。  
“很遗憾，我并不认为你应该得到宽恕，小子。”男人拿着皮带摊了摊手，然后一只手压着你的双腿，毫不留情的再次落下了皮带。  
“呜——不，我知道错了，求您——”本就红肿的臀脆弱不堪，根本经不起这样的疾风骤雨，你一边哭喊一边求饶，可是却同之前一样，并没有得到男人任何的回应。  
红肿发紫的臀被皮带打得不停的颤抖，上上下下从臀峰到大腿根被连续的照顾，你哭得上气不接下气，终于在二十下的责罚后，有了短暂的空隙。  
“我知错了先生，求您。”你终于抓住这样的空隙抽抽搭搭的向他认错，你知道你的臀是否还会再次受到责打，一切都取决于面前这个男人。  
男人耸了耸肩将皮带放下，随后拿起了通讯器，“我说过小子，获取无辜omega的信任并骗他们上床，我并不认为你应该得到宽恕。”  
说罢男人一边打着电话一边往外走去。  
你躺在床上消化着疼痛，然后听到外面男人传来的声音道:“七楼十一号房，袭警，带回警局拘留十五天，等我亲自处理。”


End file.
